


sexy oneshot (omegaverse) rewrite

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Barista!Chara, Black!Light Yagami, Blood, Character Death, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fem!Light Yagami - Freeform, Foot Fetish, Girl Power, Girl/Girl, Graphic Description of Corpses, I'm Sorry, Lesbian, Mint Water, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, No Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence, no happy ending, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: exactly as the title saysBasically a more detailed rewrite of another fic because the original fic was just my worst nightmares. You can find the fic in the "inspired by" section.Proceed with caution.
Relationships: Chara (Undertale)/Yagami Light
Comments: 2





	sexy oneshot (omegaverse) rewrite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sexy oneshot (omegaverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615775) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hi guys, if you read the tags for the original work then it might help get an idea of what this fic will be.  
> Alright nevermind looks like a lot of the tags in the OG are not accurate so in this case I am sorry in advance.  
> Read the original fic to get a summery of what this one will be.

**Setting: Cafe 3:45 pm**

**TW : Necrophilia**

**Kinks : Hurt/Comfort (barely any comfort) ; Foot Fetish ; Multiple Orgasms ; Help Me ; 3rd person unlimited ;**

Before walking in, Light made sure to fluff out the puffy afro that sat upon her head. The thing floofed out even more than it usually does, which brought her satisfaction. She discreetly shoved a thin black covered book under her closed coat, making sure it was placed to not hinder her movements. Light wanted to be prepared for what was to happen once she entered the Cafe.

And entered she did, confidently throwing the doors open and strolling in. Boldly walking with her head held up, she felt a few eyes turn to her direction. Some in mild interest, some with hunger, and some simply because.

But those eyes weren’t the ones Light was looking for.

Light locked sight with Chara, the worker who stood behind the counter manning the orders. The Cafe didn’t have many people in it, which was unusual considering what time it was. But because of this the chairs that were placed in front of the counter were mostly empty, leaving plenty of spots for Light to choose from. The barista’s eyes widened as the other sat her exquisite dump truck down on the soft red seat right in front of the Cafe employee.. 

Chara had never met anyone who made her feel like this before, no one else had ever made Chara feel heat pool where her heart lay. She stood in awe at the pure sexiness that Light emitted. To Chara, Light seemed to glow, as if a divine being was standing in front of her and not just another customer.

Light glanced at the menu, eyes flickering between the different options that were offered. She did this for a brief moment before letting out an edgy sigh.

“I’m too sexy for this Cafe.” She said before sliding off her chair to order the drink she wanted. Chara drank in the sight, feeling her ears warm up. Light looked back at Chara then, and gave a smirk.

“Hey, can I get a Mint Water?” She raised her eyebrows seductively, and adding that with the smirk Chara felt even more heat cluster up. “O-Oh! Of course Light-Senpai!” She spluttered instinctively, knowing her face was probably red as a beet. Oh god the _senpai_ just slipped out of nowhere, but Chara will be damned if she didn’t mean it. 

But first, the Mint Water.

Chara quickly whipped up a Mint Water, which wasn’t difficult. All one had to do was boil mint leaves in water for a little. Once that was done, she set it on the counter where Light sat.

Peeking at the menu herself for a second to get the right amount, Chara quickly imputed the cost and let the machine add the tax. “That’ll be $1.99 Ma’am.” She said, still flustered from before. The blush was still on her face, crawling over her cheeks all the way to her also red ears.

Light watched the barista’s inner turmoil, amused. With the smirk still on her face, Light reached into her wallet and pulled out her debit card. She casually tipped it towards Chara’s direction, her wrist flicking in a somehow teasing way. Chara blinked at it for a moment before smiling politely and reaching for the card, still meeting Light’s gaze as she did.

As soon as the barista’s hand got close enough, Light struck. The card clattered onto the wood as she gripped Chara’s wrist and dragged her over to the other side of the counter.

“Light-Senpai!” Chara screamed as Light pulled her hand down so the employee would fall to the ground. She tried to get up again but Light quickly shoved her down onto the cold tiles of the Cafe. Chara, dazed from the abrupt change, almost missed the moment when Light unzipped her own coat to pull out a thin black book.

“What is that?” She asked, eyeing the book with confusion while trying to ignore that a very sexy Light was pinning her down. But instead of answering Chara, the other just kept on unzipping her coat and the barista watched wide eyed as hagdongodonks came into view. There was still a shirt under the coat, but it didn’t do much to shield the hansdglekdsdongs from Chara’s eyes.

“Light-Senpai, “ Chara started, “are those your big hadononkdogs?” She asked, her question ending in a quiet whisper. Light stared at Chara, lips still tilted slightly upward. Without a word, she took out a pencil from her pocket as the barista was forced to watch.

“No, bruh.” Light replied, checking to see if the pencil tip was still sharp or not. Chara would have definitely been more curious of the notebook if it weren’t for the fact that a pair of sexy hangodongodoks were hanging right in front of her. Although she did notice the book had the words _DEATH NOTE_ etched in white on the cover, she just chalked it up as part of Light’s aesthetic.

“No?? Then wh-” Before Chara could finish her sentence, Light brought the pencil down and swiftly wrote something down. The Cafe employee would have found it rude under other circumstances, but at this moment she was too distracted by how _sexily_ Light wrote. Chara’s eyes followed how the hand flew across the page as if the other had done it thousands of times before.

Then Light turned the black book around and Chara was surprised to meet the sight of her own name. “Wha-”

“You have 40 seconds to suck my hngodangoledongs before you die.”

_Huh?_

“Oh my god what.” Truly an intellectual response from Chara, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. What she _did_ care about was the invitation to suck those holy habonglodongs.

Without hesitation, Chara gripped Light’s shirt and ripped it off with strength she didn’t know she even had, the shreds falling to the ground at their sides. The hangbobongles jiggled out and the barista was quick to slobber all over them. Following that, Chara gladly dug in.

“29 seconds.” Light said calmly from above her.

_Oh god I forgot I am going to die._ The realization hit Chara like a bus speeding through a blizzard on Christmas Eve. She paused in her sucking, enlarged eyes flicking up to look at Light’s. But when she looked at the sexy, she was shocked to find that her sight was blurred. And not only that, but she felt something wet streak down her face from her eyes, pooling up only to fall.

Light watched the barista start crying in front of her, and felt pity for the unsuspecting girl. She took her hands and cupped the other’s face, wiping the tears away.

“What is the matter, baby girl Chara?” She asked, looking down at the sniffling girl.

“Light-Senpai!” She nearly shouted, “Yo-you’re making me suck your wandonflowangs when I’m about to die!” More tears flowed down, and she sniffled.

WIthout even bothering to answer, Light instead chose to slip her shoes and socks off and without warning, stuck her toes into Chara’s pussy. Right through the other’s pants, the toes transcended past clothes.

Chara let out a loud gasp as the toes entered her. The feeling was strange, too strange. She had never had anything like stinky smelly* toes enter her, especially not _there._ She moaned into the hanglebanglebonks that her face was still smushed into.

Although Light had fully intended to let Chara die that evening, she suddenly felt her feelings for the other shift. She didn’t know what caused it, perhaps it was looking at the other’s crying face. Perhaps it was the soft personality of the barista, or maybe it was just how surprising good this all felt.

Nonetheless, Light did not want the other to die from the Death Note. So she reaches over to the notebook which she had dropped earlier, pencil eraser at hand to rid the book of Chara’s name.

But she had forgotten some crucial things. Light’s toes were still lodged deep in Chara’s gorilla grip and the Death Note was further away than she had remembered last.

Light uncouthly tripped and fell on the Cafe floor, but not before she managed to reach the Death Note. With the speed of someone whose fuck partner was about to die, she brought the pencil eraser down on the yellow papers and furiously purged the specific name from the book.

She looked back at Chara, who was laying back on the floor with a flushed face and still breathing heavily. Apparently Light’s toes could do more than one would assume.

Chara saw as Light rushed to erase the name, as she gave a tired grin. Not only will she not die, but she also got to shove her face in the badonkgodongs of the sexiest person she had ever met.

“Guess I’m not speedrunning my death today.” Chara said, looking directly at Light, eyes glazed over.

“Shut the fuck up.”

And then Light reached over, tightly gripped the other’s head, and twisted.

Honestly, Light wasn’t sure what she was thinking letting Chara live in the first place. But at least she got the satisfaction of getting to end the girl with her own two hands. The sharp crack that sounded right before the barista slumped, lifeless, to the ground was almost musical.

As if this all wasn’t morbid enough, Light even picked up the Mint Water from the counter and poured it all over the corpse’s lower regions. Once the cup was empty, she slipped her toes out and shoved the glass cup in instead.

“How do you like that, bitch?” She sneers as she stands up from where she was pinning the other girl. As soon as Light was upright, she brought her foot up and sent it back down with great force. Chara’s deceased body spasmed from the stomp, though the dull eyes remained the same as before.

Light looked down at the still body and smirked, “Now that should be adequate,” she paused then finished in a lower tone, “ _for my 12 inch surprise cock.”_

If Chara had still been alive, she would have wept in utter shock. But alas, the girl was dead, neck snapped by the one she had fallen for at first sight.

Steadying herself, Light grips the once-a-barista by her Cafe outfit and lifts her up high. Using her other hand, she ripped off the corpses pants, the mint water and glass cup sliding out onto the floor. Light ignored the sound of shattering glass and water on solid tiles, preferring to instead pull down her own pants. A 12 inch cock sprung out, hard and pulsing. It was a surprise that the thing had even managed to fit in her pants in the first place.

Without hesitation, she shoved prick straight up the other’s minty hole, 12 inches of solid sexiness penetrating straight into Chara.

Luckily, the body hadn’t stiffened up yet, having only died a few minutes prior. And not only that, but the glass cup certainly helped widen the bagaina. Light’s cock slid in like butter, although there was a bit of a struggle getting all 12 inches in.

Once this was accomplished, Light pushed Chara’s body down on the counter, the chairs falling down with loud clangs as she shoved them to the side. Her one bare foot seemed to be bleeding as well, presumably from stepping on the shattered glass that littered the ground.

Of course, all of this was overlooked by Light, the killer much more focused on fucking the life out of the other.

Oh wait, she technically already had, hadn't she?

That was no matter, not anymore. Light pulled her cock out for a few inches, the relief of cold air hitting her skin, before violently shoving back in, the body bouncing from the effort.

For the next few hours, this was what Light did. She fucked the corpse of the once-barista, spilling her seed over and over again until it started leaking out. Every now and then, she would change her position with the corpse, be it on a table or with the body lying on shards of reddened glass. No matter what, Light was relentless, intent on orgasming as much as she could inside the other until she was satisfied. Cum spilled on the ground, blending in with the mint water and creating a strange mixture of white, clear, and a little red.

After 5 hours, and what felt like her 284738th orgasm, Light finally felt content with her work. She pulled out, the body tumbling off the table it was on and hitting the ground with a faint thump. Light went to get her pants, which had fallen off somewhere during those hours, and pulled them back on. The sexy fluffed her afro once more, fixing it to the shape it was in when she first walked into this Cafe. She zipped up her coat as well, covering her big hangbanglebongs underneath. Her shirt has gone, still lying in shreds from when Chara has ripped it off. Light made a mental note to find a new one another time.

Speaking of Chara, Light looked at the girl. The corpse’s dead eyes stared off at nowhere, body stiff from being out in the air for too long, neck twisted at an awkward angle. Her puthay was still leaking out the sheer amount of come that Light had spilled inside of her.

Light then lifted her leg, like she had done 5 hours ago, and brought it down on the other’s face. in a stomp. The already contorted neck snapped to the side even more. 

“It’s Brittany, Bitch.”

And with that, Light left the Cafe with the same confidence she had entering it.

  
  


_**THE END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic killed my grandma.
> 
> Tell me if there are any tags to add, or if there are any mistakes I made so I can reluctantly come back and fix it while weeping.  
> Maybe I should write an actual summery.


End file.
